This invention relates to hangers for armored electrical cable.
It is known to hang such cable from the vertical wires that support a suspended ceiling beneath the structural ceiling of a building. One type of hanger is a long clip that is hooked at both ends onto the vertical wire; the cable is gripped between the middle of part of the clip and the wire.
Another part of hanger attaches to a metal stud and holds the armored cable in a position running parallel to the stud.